Fishing
Fishing is a side activity that allows the player to capture fish from rivers and oceans. When equipped with a fishing rod and bait, the player can approach designated Fishing Spots and cast a line into the water. Fishes caught can be used for Cooking, Gifting or rearing. __TOC__ Controls #To cast a line, the player needs to approach a designated fishing spot and press the left mouse button. #*The player consumes 6 stamina points per cast. #*Bait is only consumed when 1) a fish is caught, 2) you let a fish escape or 3) you leave it out too long while using Fish Encyclopedia to pass on catches while farming for specific fish. #When a fish bites onto the hook (indicated by an exclamation mark), use the left mouse button to start reeling. Reeling will increase the tension which is indicated by the red bubble within the white bubble. #Hold the left mouse button to reel the line. #While reeling, keep the white bubble on the fish by moving the mouse. When the white bubble is too far off, it will turn red. Stop reeling when that happens and move the now red bubble back onto the fish. #Continue reeling until the fish is captured. A small figure above your fishing rod shows how much longer you need to reel. The fish is captured when the figure reaches 0.00. #Avoid making the red bubble (tension) fill the white bubble. If it does, the line snaps and the fish will escape. #*Only reel the fish in when the white bubble is on the fish. #*The red bubble shrinks when the white bubble is on the fish while not reeling. Especially with goliaths these reeling breaks are necessary between reeling attempts. Rods and bait Fishing Spots In My Time at Portia, it is only possible to fish in certain places where fish are pooled together swimming in circles. These are called Fishing Spots. There are currently 8 of these spots to choose from with a specific assortment of fish in each one. Some fishing spots are not available right away and require progression along the story missions to access. All areas can drop a Golden Ring. Portia River Bassanio Falls Portia Harbor Western ocean Eufaula Desert Oasis Amber Island Fish Fish= |-| Others= Map Below is a convenient map of fishing spot locations with a table showing rarity per catch type per spot. It is accurate as of version: Alpha 7.0.100427 (June 22nd 2018): River= The first recommended fishing spot is just north of the bridge to Amber Island. It contains the easiest and least valuable fish. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Average Gols gained per cast: 48.73 |-| Harbor= The fishing spot north of Portia Harbor is along the coast, just east of the road. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but can reached early. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Average Gols gained per cast: 54.02 |-| Western Beach= The fishing spot west of Portia Harbor is along the coast, just south of the Illusion Bunnys. It contains more difficult and valuable fish, but can reached early, as the Illusion Bunnys are not aggressive. This fishing spot is accessible by default, but is a fairly long walk. Average Gols gained per cast: 62.22 |-| Waterfall= The Waterfall fishing spot is a ways north the starter spot, far east of Portia, under the waterfall dividing the plains from the Desert. It contains an easy to catch and low value fish, the Golden Salmon; however, it also contains the Goliath, which is the most difficult and the most valuable fish currently available, despite being available early. This fishing spot is accessible by default. Average Gols gained per cast: 129.80 |-| Amber Island= The Amber Island fishing spot is on the Amber Island southeastern shore. It also contains easy to catch and low value fish. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission Bridge to Amber Island. The island can be reached once the bridge is built, even if the mission is not turned in. Average Gols gained per cast: 57.43 |-| Collapsed Wasteland= The Collapsed Wasteland fishing spot is on south side of a low lying lake in the center of the Collapsed Wasteland. It contains difficult to catch and high value fish, but requires advancing to at least around halfway through the first Spring to access. It can also be difficult to reach, as it is surrounded by hostile enemies. The Collapsed Wasteland becomes available after the mission Hazardous Ruins, which is started by approaching the Collapsed Wasteland gate in mid-Spring of the first year. Average Gols gained per cast: 112.90 |-| Desert River= The Desert River fishing spot is far north of the desert along the highest point of the river, just northwest of the Wind Turbines. It contains the moderately difficult to catch and very valuable fish. This is currently the most lucrative fishing spot in the game if you are fishing primarily for Gols. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission The Portia Bridge. The desert can be reached once the bridge is built, even if the mission is not turned in. This fishing spot is the furthest from the Workshop and can require the majority of a day to get there without the aid of Dee-dee Stops and/or a horse. Average Gols gained per cast: 213.26 |-| Oasis= The Desert Oasis fishing spot is far north of the Desert dig site, just east of the Wind Turbines. It contains the Golden Salmon, Emperor Blade Fish, and the King Salmon, which is a very difficult to catch and valuable fish. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission The Portia Bridge. The desert can be reached once the bridge is built, even if the mission is not turned in. This fishing spot can be reached in reasonable time with the aid of the digsite Dee-dee Stop and/or a horse. Average Gols gained per cast: 80.05 |-| Starlight Island= The Starlight Island fishing spot is just west of the starting dock, about midway across the north end of the island. Because of how far away the fishing spot is from land, and the fact that the Goliath is by far the most common fish, this fishing spot is a very difficult spot but the most valuable spot in the game. The Builder can fish there anytime after completing the mission Adventure of the Starlight Island. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly time with the aid of the Portia Harbor Dee-dee Stop and/or a horse. Average Gols gained per cast: 285 |-| Somber Marsh= The Somber Marsh fishing spot on the bottom left corner of the Right Island. Because of how far away the fishing spot is from land, and the fact that the Goliath is by far the most common fish, this fishing spot is the most difficult spot in the game, but also a very valuable spot. The Player Character can fish there anytime after completing the mission Road to the Marsh. This fishing spot can be reached in a fairly time with the aid of the Collapsed Wasteland Dee-dee Stop and/or a horse. Average Gols gained per cast: 227.65 Rearing Fish Fishes can be reared in the Fish Display. Dough and Bug Eggs are the two different fish food currently offered. Fishes needs to be fed daily. Category:Mechanics